Fall in love-Levi-Mikasa-
by Altatia
Summary: Mikasa doit s'entraîner avec Levi, mais change totalement d'attitude lorsqu'elle se rend compte du passé douloureux de celui-ci. Quant à Eren et à Jean, ils ne vont pas supporter l'idée de les voir tous les deux.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Tous les jours, Mikasa et Eren s'exerçaient, rien que tous les deux. Ils passaient des heures dans les arbres à faire des rotations, des heures à se combattre au corps à corps et inventer eux-mêmes leurs propres exercices. Eren admirait tellement Mikasa, à tous les défis qu'ils avaient pu se lancer, Mikasa les gagnait à coup sûr. Et Mikasa aimait Eren, qui ne s'en était toujours pas rendu compte.

"Eh Mikasa! T'es trop forte ! Comment tu fais ? demanda Eren.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est naturel.

-Mais c'est trop dur pour moi ! s'exclama Eren.

-Il suffit de s'entraîner. répondit Mikasa.

-Tu ne dois plus t'entraîner avec moi, je ne suis pas assez fort, mais demande au Caporal-chef Levi, je suis sûr qu'il t'aidera.

-Sauf que je ne veux pas qu'il m'entraîne, je veux m'entraîner avec toi.

-S'il te plaît Mikasa ! C'est le seul qui puisse t'entraîner, c'est le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité.

-Et alors ? Je n'en ai rien à faire de lui, qu'il soit fort ou pas. rétorqua-t-elle.

-Eh bien fais comme tu veux, mais je pense vraiment que tu pourrais apprendre davantage avec lui. Et puis qui sait, peut-être que ça améliorera votre relation.

-Bon très bien ! J'irai le voir ! Mais c'est parce que tu me l'as demandé. céda-t-telle.

-Super ! Mais évite de lui tenir tête, n'oublie pas que c'est notre supérieur. dit-il. "

Elle lui fit un hochement de tête et Eren lui esquissa un sourire. La relation entre Levi et Mikasa était un peu tendue, ils n'étaient pas bons amis et Mikasa n'aimait pas le voir trop longtemps, même s'il avait risqué sa vie pour elle et qu'elle avait découvert que lui aussi était un Ackerman.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur entraînement, Mikasa n'oublia pas sa promesse, elle alla à la porte de la chambre du Caporal Levi. Elle frappa faiblement une première fois, puis une seconde fois.

"C'est Mikasa. précisa-t-elle. "

Un long silence s'installa, laissant le Caporal Levi assez surpris, puis il avança finalement vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il découvrit alors le visage de Mikasa, proche du sien, et son regard indifférent rivé sur les yeux de ce dernier.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Réponds à ma question. répliqua-t-il.

-C'était pour savoir si vous pouviez m'entraîner. "

Après cette phrase, Levi fut encore plus surpris par les paroles de Mikasa, mais celui-ci aimait jouer avec elle.

"En quel honneur ?

-Eh bien pour que je puisse devenir plus forte.

-Ah mais je ne pensais pas que tu me demanderais à moi.

-Pourquoi ça ? s'interrogea-t-elle.

-Je pensais que tu t'entraînais avec Eren.

-Oui mais il dit qu'il n'est pas assez fort.

-D'accord, donc tu décides de me demander mon aide. "

Mikasa était de plus en plus énervée, n'aurait-il pas pu lui répondre juste par oui ou par non ? Elle ne supportait pas quand il faisait ça, juste pour l'embêter, lui faire attendre cette fichue réponse.

"Bon, dis-moi plutôt la vérité, je me doute que tu ne serais jamais venue me voir de ton plein gré, qui t'a dit de venir ?

-Très bien, c'est Eren qui m'a demandé de venir vous voir.

-Cet idiot ? "

Mikasa plissa le regard et serra le poing, elle voulait lui donner un bon coup pour oser insulter Eren. Mais avant qu'elle ne put faire quoi que ce soit, Levi lui répondit :

"Je suis d'accord pour t'entrainer. On commence demain, lève-toi à sept heures et rejoins-moi dans la cour. Au fait, j'accepte de t'entraîner seulement pour une semaine, ensuite tu pourras revoir ton cher Eren. "

Elle se calma, aquiesca puis partit en direction de la salle à manger, il était presque l'heure de diner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est Eren et Armin qui s'installèrent à sa table, puis vint le tour de Jean, Sasha et Connie.

"Alors Mikasa ? Tu lui as demandé ? s'empressa de questionner Eren.

-Oui comme promis.

-Attendez ! Demander quoi et à qui ? se renseigna Jean.

-Eh bien figure-toi que Mikasa est allée voir le Caporal-chef Levi pour lui demander s'il pouvait l'entraîner. déclara Eren.

-Sérieux ?! Je pensais que Mikasa détestait le Caporal-chef Levi ! Il a répondu quoi ?

-Eh bien je ne sais pas, il faut demander à Mikasa.

-Il m'a dit oui, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. annonça Mikasa.

-Trop bien ! Ce qui veut dire que tu vas t'exercer avec le soldat le plus fort qui existe ! Et il t'a dit oui de suite ?

-Non. D'abord il m'a posé des question et il a traité Eren d'idiot.

-Pardon ?! Il dit que je suis idiot ?! Pourquoi ça me retombe toujours dessus ?! s'inquiéta Eren.

-De toute façon il te traite toujours de la sorte, c'est pour ça que je ne le supporte pas.

-Après tout c'est vrai, tout le monde sait qu'Eren est un idiot ! ricana Jean.

-Et toi alors, tête de cheval ! rétorqua Eren.

-Tu commences quand ? interrompit Armin.

-Demain matin.

-Dans ce cas tu ferais mieux de ne pas te coucher tard car je pense que demain va être une journée intense pour toi. conseilla Armin. "

Elle hocha la tête, finit de manger et alla se coucher. Elle réfléchissait, elle pensait, d'ailleurs elle n'arrivait pas à dormir car elle imaginait déjà le lendemain. Dans son esprit, elle se voyait impressionner et battre son supérieur, le mettre à terre. Bien sûr, dans la réalité, rien n'était aussi simple et très lentement, le sommeil la gagna.

Le lendemain, elle se leva de bonne heure, se prépara en vitesse et arriva à l'heure au point de rencontre. Levi l'attendait déjà, debout, les bras croisés.

"Tu as bien dormi ? il lui demanda.

-Oui et vous ? répondit-elle rapidement pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas intéressée.

-Oui. Tu veux commencer l'entraînement par le corps à corps ?

-Je m'en fiche, à vous de voir. "

Levi ne pût s'empêcher de faire un long soupir, Mikasa n'était pas une fille facile et au fond, elle lui ressemblait beaucoup : sa force, son tempérament, ses yeux remplis d'indifférence et ses lèvres qui n'esquissaient des sourires que très rarement, généralement adressés à Eren d'ailleurs.

"Tu souhaite peut-être que je te fasse une démonstration de ce que je compte t'apprendre ?

-Oui, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda Mikasa.

-Attaque-moi. "

Sans même attendre, Mikasa dirigea ses poings vers son supérieur qui les arrêta en un geste, la fit pivoter par un autre geste avant de donner un violent coup de pied dans les chevilles de Mikasa. Il la tenait toujours. Elle était désormais à genoux, dos à lui. Il la lâcha rapidement et elle manqua de heurter le sol de tout son corps. Elle se releva pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse et reprit son regard habituel, ce qui fit sourire Levi intérieurement, bien sûr il ne montra pas qu'il se moquait d'elle.

"J'espère que tu as assimilé mes gestes car je ne vais pas faire une autre démonstration. Je vais t'attaquer, reproduis ce que je viens de faire. "

Il lui lança un coup de pied qu'elle réussit à parer. Lorsque vint le coup de poing, Mikasa s'empressa de l'arrêter mais au moment où elle allait faire pivoter son Caporal, celui-ci se libéra de l'emprise de Mikasa. Elle s'approcha brusquement de son supérieur pour lui attraper les poings et Levi la poussa en arrière. Mikasa, ne voulant pas s'avouer vaincue, entraîna son supérieur dans la chute et se retrouva en-dessous de lui. Ses joues commencèrent à devenir rouges lorsque le Caporal se mit à la regarder.

"Tu n'as pas fait comme il fallait. Tes mouvements sont rapides mais pas assez fluides. Mais j'avoue que c'est pas mal pour une première fois, surtout pour une sale gamine dans ton genre. Lui chuchota-t-il.

-Je... d'accord. "

Levi se releva et Mikasa fit de même, encore rougeâtre au niveau des joues.

L'entraînement se finit et Mikasa partit manger. Eren arriva le premier à table et la regarda fixement comme s'il attendait qu'elle lui dise ce qu'il s'était passé. Rapidement, tous arrivèrent et firent comme Eren. Mikasa continuait de manger le plus calmement possible alors que tous les regards étaient rivés sur elle. C'est seulement lorsque Mikasa eut fini de manger qu'Eren lui attrapa le bras pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas.

"J'ai compris. Vous voulez tous savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre les deux soldats les plus forts de l'humanité, c'est ça ?

-Oui ! Dis-nous si c'était aussi bien que tu l'imaginais ! s'exclama Eren.

-Je n'imagine rien venant de lui et c'était ennuyeux. On s'est juste entraîné au corps à corps.

-Arrête de jouer les filles dures et dis-nous plutôt que tu as adoré l'entraînement, personnellement je pense que je n'aurais pas tenu, il paraît que tous ses entraînements sont énormément fatiguants ! dit Eren.

-Ses entraînements n'ont rien d'exceptionnel contrairement à ce que tu crois, et puis j'ai réussi à le faire tomber. répondit Mikasa.

-Tu as fait tomber le Caporal-chef Levi ?! s'esclaffa Armin.

-Oui, enfin il est tombé en même temps que moi.

-Attends une seconde, il est tombé sur toi ? demanda Jean.

-Oui.

-Déjà que le Caporal-chef Levi est très puissant, mais il est hors de question qu'il t'ait toi ! Cria Jean.

-Calme-toi Jean ! Il est juste tomber sur elle, pas la peine de t'en faire pour ça, il ne l'a pas fait exprès. lui dit Armin tout en tapotant son épaule. "

Soudainement, Levi entra dans la salle au côté d'Erwin.

"Bon, je dois y aller... dit Eren, un peu énervé.

-Pareil. dit Jean, dans le même état d'esprit qu'Eren. "

Mikasa regarda partir Eren avec inquiétude puis se retourna vers Armin qui secouait la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi Eren était parti. Sans même attendre plus longtemps, elle sortit de table pour rattraper Eren mais ne le trouva pas. De toute façon, la journée n'était pas terminée et dans à peine quinze minutes, elle devait déjà retourner au terrain d'entraînement et revoir Levi. Elle alla dans sa chambre et se reposa quelques minutes. Quand il fut l'heure, Mikasa alla au terrain équipée de son matériel tridimentionnel. Elle s'entraîna jusqu'à tard le soir puis fut tellement épuisée qu'elle ne tenait plus debout.

"Je pense qu'on va s'arrêter là. "

Mikasa ne dit rien mais au fond d'elle, elle était heureuse de pouvoir se reposer.

"Ne te réjouis pas trop, demain on reprend l'entraînement et ce jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Au fait, tout à l'heure j'ai vu Eren, il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien.

-D'accord, j'irai lui parler. dit-elle avant de s'éloigner. "

Le regard de Levi se dirigea vers la jeune femme qui partait et se fixa sur celle-ci, il la regardait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ! Voici le chapitre 2 de ma toute première fanfiction qui porte sur le couple Levi x Mikasa (et aussi un léger Eren x Mikasa) et peut-être qu'il y aura un OC pour rendre jalouse Mikasa, je verrai...**

 **Sinon je tenais à remercier ceux qui ont regardé et je ne désespère pas d'avoir quelques reviews :3**

 **disclaimer : Les personnages de Snk ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde le sait^^**

 **Chapitre 2 :**

C'était son deuxième jour d'entraînement. Levi lui faisait refaire la même technique plusieurs fois à la suite pour qu'elle puisse la maîtriser correctement. Au moins une fois dans sa vie, Mikasa reconnut que Levi pouvait ne pas être son ennemi mais son entraîneur personnel.

"Bon, on la refait une dernière fois. dit le Caporal. "

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à attaquer, il s'arrêta subitement et en une seconde, il mit Mikasa à terre. Celle-ci ne comprenait pas et sa colère ne cessait de monter. Levi ne lui prêtait plus attention, il regardait à présent une vieille femme, accompagnée d'un homme tout aussi vieux qu'elle. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas et Levi ne bougeait pas. Mikasa se trouvait juste à côté d'eux mais le visage de la vieille femme était concentré sur celui de Levi.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Je peux savoir ? interrogea Levi, tout aussi sèchement que l'expression qui se dessinait désormais sur son visage.

-Comment ça ? Depuis que je ne suis plus dans les bas-fonds de la capitale, je ne cesse de vouloir te revoir. J'ai appris que tu étais devenu Caporal, alors me voilà, et je suis avec mon mari.

-Maintenant que tu m'as vu, tu peux repartir.

-Tu n'as pas changé ! N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui t'ai aidé, c'est moi qui t'ai donné beaucoup d'argent pour vivre.

-Je te signale que tu m'a demandé quelquechose en contrepartie. répliqua-t-il.

-Franchement, je t'ai juste demandé de tuer deux ou trois personnes, et puis tu l'avais déjà fait plein de fois avant, ne me prends pas pour une idiote.

-Bon maintenant tu dégages ou je t'en fous une ! s'énerva-t-il.

-Tu n'oseras pas me frapper devant ta petite-copine ! dit-elle en désignant Mikasa qui regardait le spectacle, abasourdie.

-Ferme-là, tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis le Caporal, donc je frappe qui j'ai envie. Si tu veux je peux essayer sur ton mari, il me fixe depuis tout à l'heure. "

Celui-ci s'avança justement et commença à regarder Levi de haut en bas.

"Tu ne dépasses même pas les un mètre soixante, tu comptes faire quoi ? se moqua le vieil homme.

-Ecoute bien vieillard, les abrutis dans ton genre ne reviennent jamais vivants après avoir croisé mon chemin, tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

-Evidemment que je suis sûr ! "

Il se jeta sur Levi qui reproduisit la même technique qu'il venait d'enseigner à Mikasa. Elle fut impressionnée mais aussi très surprise de la rapidité à laquelle Levi exécutait les mouvements. Assez vite, le vieillard se retrouva agenouillé et dos à Levi qui le tenait toujours, dans la même position que Mikasa au premier entraînement. Il se sentait honteux et rabaissé. Levi profita de cet instant pour le lâcher brusquement et le visage du vieil homme entra en contact avec le sol. Il se mit à saigner du nez, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, puis, toujours allongé au sol, il se retourna vers Levi. Lorsqu'il tenta le moindre geste pour se relever, Levi le plaqua violemment contre le sol et sa main était sur la nuque du plus vieux. Il serra fort son cou, Mikasa et la vieille femme le regardaient d'un air paniqué. Pourtant, Mikasa restait statique, elle ne faisait que serrer le poing au lieu d'agir. Ce n'était pas son genre, en temps normal, elle se serait interposée et en aurait profité pour gifler Levi. Mais là, le passé ressurgissait. Elle se voyait petite, insignante, à l'époque où Eren avait failli être tué par son agresseur, à moitié étranglé et qui lui criait de se battre pour sa vie. Mikasa ne se sentait pas bien, elle commençait à divaguer et même à trembler, seulement pour le passé, son passé, ses doutes, ses peurs, ses souvenirs.

"Levi ! Je pense que ça suffit ! Laisse-le tranquille ! "

En entendant cette voix, il se stoppa instantanément.

"Je pense que cet homme va rentrer chez lui. "

La vieille femme ne perdit pas une minute et aida son mari à se relever. Ses yeux exprimaient la peur, son corps exprimait les tremblements. Elle s'en alla avec lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Erwin ? Tu ne me fais plus confiance ?

-Ce n'est pas ça. Te connaissant, tu l'aurais sûrement tué.

-Peut-être, il l'aurait bien mérité.

-Ne laisse pas le passé te submergeait, tu n'es plus celui que tu étais avant, ressaisis-toi.

-Je ne pense plus à mon passé depuis bien longtemps, lâche-moi, tu veux ? "

En réalité, Levi mentait, il pensait très souvent à ses amis défunts, à sa vie d'adolescent totalement misérable. Mais quelque soit la personne qui l'accompagnait, il faisait mine d'avoir tout oublié, même à Erwin, il n'en parlait jamais.

"Je vois. Mikasa, tu veux bien partir, il faudrait que je m'entretienne avec Levi, Eren est juste là, il regarde ce qu'il se passe ici depuis le début je crois. explique-t-il en montrant Eren du doigt. "

Eren répondit par un signe de la main et Mikasa marcha jusqu'à lui.

"Tu m'en veux ? lui demande Eren.

-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? répondit Mikasa.

-Eh bien depuis le début de l'entraînement je vous observe.

-Ce n'est rien. Au contraire, merci d'être venu.

-Heureusement que le Caporal-chef Levi ne m'a pas vu. marmonna-t-il.

-En fait je suis sûre du contraire, à un moment je l'ai surpris alors qu'il regardait dans ta direction.

-C'est vrai ? C'est horrible ! hurla-t-il.

-Mais non, il ne t'a pas vu, je plaisantais...

-Ah je préfère ça, tu as vu son regard lorsqu'il me surprend à mal faire le ménage ? Il me fout la chair de poule. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui c'était vraiment étrange ce qui s'est passé entre lui et ce vieux couple.

-Oui, tu as tout entendu ? se renseigna-t-elle.

-Non, malheureusement je n'ai pas pu entendre mais j'ai tout vu ! affirma-t-il.

-La vieille femme avait l'air de bien connaître le Caporal-chef Levi. Elle l'appelait par son prénom et a même évoqué la vie dans les bas-fonds de la capitale.

-Ah oui ? Je suis en train de me dire que je ne connais presque rien du Caporal. C'est tout juste si Petra m'avait parlé de sa vie dans les souterrains de la capitale. Tu en as appris davantage.

-Un peu, tu veux que je te raconte ?

-D'ordinaire j'aurais dit oui mais là je veux te demander quelquechose.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu ne vas pas bien ? demanda Mikasa en inspectant le visage d'Eren.

-Si je vais très bien, mais je voulais savoir si ça t'intéresserait d'aller en ville avec moi.

-Oui bien sûr mais Sasha va vouloir entrer dans tous les magasins qu'elle verra. ajouta Mikasa.

-Ahah oui mais je pensais que nous pourrions y aller seulement tous les deux si ça ne te dérange pas. "

Mikasa attendait ce moment depuis plusieurs années déjà. Se retrouver seule avec Eren, un rêve pour elle. Son seul vrai coup de coeur.

"Ca ne me dérange pas du tout, tu veux y aller tout de suite ?

-Oui, allons-y ! "

Mikasa et Eren commencèrent à marcher et étaient presque collés. Par un violent coup dans l'épaule gauche, Eren fut expulsé et c'est Jean qui se retrouva à côté de Mikasa.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ? C'est secret ?

-Pas... pas du tout... Bagaya Eren.

-Où est-ce que vous partiez sans moi ?

-Là où tu nous casses plus les pieds Jean ! s'écria Eren.

-Bah de toute façon, où que vous alliez je viens avec vous. annonça Jean.

-On veut pas de toi, tu comprends ? Mikasa et moi, on va en ville juste à deux.

-Et bien maintenant on y va à trois. Je me ferai discret, promis ! "

Mikasa et Eren soupirèrent, décidemment, elle ne pouvait jamais être seule avec Eren. Puis elle pensa à Levi et se tourna machinalement vers l'endroit où il avait frappé le vieil homme. L'endroit était désert.

En quelques heures, Mikasa avait visité chaque recoin de la ville, des plus paisibles au plus bruyants, elle avait même oublié son entraînement avec Levi. Jean et Eren n'avaient pas arrêté de se quereller et Mikasa les avait abandonnés en pleine rue. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de se faire discrète, ils étaient trop occupés l'un par l'autre qu'elle pouvait partir sans prendre trop de risques. Elle avait continué sa route toute seule.

Elle arriva à une partie sombre de la ville, il y avait simplement de l'herbe et des arbres, ainsi qu'une silhouette masculine. Elle s'approcha mais lorsqu'elle vit de qui il s'agissait, elle tourna les talons.

"Tu peux rester. lui dit-il.

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

-Tu ne me déranges pas.

-Caporal-chef Levi ?

-Oui ?

-Qui était la femme de tout à l'heure ? s'interrogea-t-elle.

-Une vieille connaissance, tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

-Je sais que ça a un rapport avec votre passé, et j'aimerais savoir.

-Ca ne te concerne pas.

-Vous connaissez sans doute le mien. Mes parents ont été assassinés et j'ai moi-même poignardé l'un des agresseurs. expliqua-t-elle.

-J'en avais entendu parler... Mikasa... Si tu insistes... Après tout tu es de ma famille, je veux bien accepter de t'en parler. "

Mikasa esquissa un très léger sourire et s'assit sur l'herbe, à côté de son supérieur sans pour autant être trop proche de lui.

"Comme tu le sais déjà, je vivais dans les bas-fonds de la capitale, ma mère est morte lorsque j'étais très jeune et j'ai été récupéré par Kenny Ackerman, mon oncle. J'ai très vite appris à voler et à tuer. Puis il m'a abandonné. Plus tard, j'ai fait la connaissance de deux personnes : Farlan qui était mon meilleur ami, et Isabel que je considérais comme ma petite soeur. Pour gagner de l'argent, simplement pour me nourrir, du sang a dû couler, des personnes parfois innocentes sont mortes sous mes coups et j'ai dû faire des choses qu'aucun adolescent ne devrait avoir à subir.

-Vous...

-Je n'ai pas fini. Tu me vois peut-être comme une personne sans coeur mais dans les bas-fonds, c'est encore pire. Dans la saleté, la puanteur, la misère, les gens qui n'ont pas l'argent pour se soigner, de nombreux meurent. J'y ai vu Erwin pour la première fois et il m'a fait une proposition que j'ai accepté, j'ai intégré le bataillon d'exploration. Quelques mois plus tard, mes deux amis sont morts lors de la première expédition et je n'avais plus personne.

-Je... ne sais pas... quoi dire...

-Ne dis rien, tu connais la vérité, garde-le pour toi et surtout n'en parle jamais à ton imbécile de frère adoptif, il serait capable de le répéter à tout le monde.

-Oui. "

Pour Mikasa, cela faisait trop d'un coup, il venait tout de même de lui dévoiler son passé qu'il n'avait jamais osé dire à personne. Maintenant, elle comprenait son attitude, pas si différente de la sienne en fin de compte. Levi se leva et partit. Cette fois-ci, c'est Mikasa qui le regardait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut ! Voici le chapitre 3 qui j'espère vous plaira :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! :3 J'apprécierai :3 et je remercie ceux qui m'en ont déjà laissés x)**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Snk.  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Deux jours s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis que Mikasa connaissait le passé de Levi. Deux jours qu'elle était déconcentrée et qu'elle n'arrivait plus jamais à l'heure. Pour une fille qui faisait sans cesse des pompes et des abdominaux et qui n'hésitait pas à répondre à son supérieur, Levi la trouvait désormais inexistante lors des entraînements. Elle semblait à présent s'ennuyer ou parfois elle ne voulait tout simplement pas rendre les coups. Levi venait parfois à se demander si son comportement exagéré n'était pas volontaire. Il s'avérait que non, Mikasa aimait les entraînements avec Levi et se donnait à fond, mais à certains moments, quelque-chose la rappelait à l'ordre. Peut-être le fait d'apprendre des techniques avec un ancien criminel, un monstre appartenant à sa propre famille... Ou il s'agissait peut-être d'autre chose.

Aujourd'hui, Eren avait persuadé Armin de bien vouloir l'accompagner dans sa quête. Celle-ci consistait tout simplement à observer et surveiller l'entraînement. Evidemment, Armin était toujours d'accord pour faire ce genre de choses, il ne savait pas comment résister au regard déterminé d'Eren.

"Bien sûr j'ai accepté de te suivre mais tu n'as pas voulu répondre à ma question.

-Ecoute Armin, c'est compliqué, je ne peux pas t'expliquer. répliqua Eren.

-Je crois comprendre, en fait tu as un coup de coeur pour Mikasa ! Tu as même voulu aller en ville et seulement avec elle. C'est pour ça que tu veux vérifier qu'il ne se passe rien d'anormal entre eux !

-Pas si fort ! Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi... "

Eren se fit alors taper sur les deux épaules et se retourna brusquement.

"Jean ? Je rêve pas, t'es bien en train de nous suivre ? chuchota Eren.

-Et vous qu'est-ce que vous faites cacher ici ? Et me dis pas que t'as des vues sur Mikasa !

-Mais non idiot, on surveille c'est tout, et arrête de faire ton intéressant. Soit tu pars, soit tu la boucles.

-Toujours aussi sympathique Eren. En même temps sans moi vous allez vous faire repérer. "

Eren se contenta d'ignorer Jean. Il reprit sa surveillance dans le calme.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles de nombreuses choses se passèrent. Tout d'abord, Mikasa et Levi semblaient se disputer et ils laissèrent place à quelques coups assez violents. Cette fois-ci, Mikasa avait riposté. Eren et Jean regardaient le spectacle, bouches ouvertes, tandis qu'une goutte de sueur glissait sur le visage d'Armin. Mikasa tourna les talons et partit en direction inconnue. Armin se leva et s'empressa de rattraper la jeune femme.

"Mikasa, que s'est-il passé ? il demanda.

-Ah Armin... Rien, c'est juste que l'entraînement avec le Caporal-chef Levi a mal tourné, il a décidé d'arrêter de m'entraîner et je l'ai mal pris.

-D'accord mais ce n'est pas bien grave, et puis tu ne voulais pas t'exercer avec lui au début, donc logiquement tu devrais être contente.

-Oui tu as sans doute raison. Mais pourquoi vous vous sentez toujours obligés de m'observer pendant les entraînements ? Ce n'est pas la peine. dit-elle en regardant Eren et Jean qui souriaient, gênés. "

Armin se contenta de rire tandis que Mikasa souriait elle aussi un peu, reconnaissant Armin pour le calme qu'il apportait en toutes circonstances. Jean s'approcha d'elle à grands pas pour la prendre dans les bras et elle le repoussa à l'aide son regard de glace. Eren s'approcha lui aussi, plus doucement, en se moquant de Jean qui s'était fait rejeter d'un simple regard.

"Au moins maintenant on va pouvoir reprendre les entraînements rien que tous les deux. annonça Eren.

-Oui. murmura Mikasa avec un léger rougissement au niveau des joues. "

C'est comme ça que Mikasa reprit ses exercices avec Eren. Plutôt heureuse de pouvoir à nouveau passer du temps avec lui. Bien assez tôt, elle se rendit compte qu'elle pensait encore à Levi. Elle réfléchissait au moyen de continuer ses entraînements avec le Caporal. Ses pensées s'emmêlaient dans sa tête et elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement.

Elle ne désespérait pas que le lendemain soit un jour meilleur.

* * *

"Pourquoi faut-il que le jour de ménage soit aujourd'hui ? Je déteste ce jour. déclara Eren avec désolation.

-Evite de te plaindre, moi je dois nettoyer sous toutes les tables et j'ai de la poussière qui me tombe dessus, c'est horrible ! rétorqua Jean.

-Moi c'est pas mieux, j'en ai marre de m'accroupir pour pouvoir atteindre le sol avec mes chiffons. Mikasa, tu voudrais pas qu'on échange nos places ? demanda Eren.

-Si tu veux. "

Mikasa aida Eren à se relever et s'accroupit à son tour. Jean n'en revenait pas de la rapidité avec laquelle Mikasa avait accepté de prendre la place d'Eren au sol.

"Eh Mikasa, tu voudrais pas nettoyer sous les tables, je me chargerai du sol. dit Jean.

-Non, je ne fais ça que pour Eren. répondit-elle froidement. "

Jean sentit tout son corps se démolir face à une telle réponse. Son coeur s'enflamma et il maudit Eren intérieurement. Tous ses sentiments de colère s'estompèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'une main ferme et se referma avec force derrière l'homme.

"Peut-être que ça vous amuse de discuter, à moi ça ne me fait pas rire. Eren, Mikasa, je peux avoir une explication ? Il ne me semble pas t'avoir attribué le rôle de laveur de vitres, Eren ! Et toi Mikasa, qu'est-ce que tu fiches au sol ?!

-Pardon, c'est ma faute, j'avais mal au dos à force de rester par terre... avoua Eren.

-Reprenez vos places ou je vous donne à bouffer aux titans. La binoclarde se fera une joie de m'aider je pense.

-Excusez-moi Caporal-chef Levi, je reprends ma place immédiatement. reprit Eren.

-Un instant. Caporal, j'aimerais vous parler. intervint Mikasa.

-Je n'ai pas le temps, ce sera une prochaine fois.

-S'il vous plaît. ajouta-t-elle.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si important ?

-S'il vous plaît. Répéta-t-elle.

-Entendu... Eren, Jean, déguerpissez ! "

Ils n'en attendirent pas davantage et coururent vers la porte. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu plus loin dans le couloir quand l'un deux commença à parler :

"Mikasa avait vraiment un air terrifiant quand elle a demandé au Caporal-chef Levi de rester.

-Oui, j'y retourne, je veux écouter ce qu'ils ont à se dire. déclara Jean.

-T'es malade ? On va se faire tuer si on entre dans la pièce !

-Tais-toi espèce d'abruti, on va rester devant la porte et regarder par le trou de serrure.

-C'est pas un peu risqué quand même ?

-T'es pas obligé de me suivre, j'ai plus de chances de m'en sortir sans toi.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi, t'es nul en matière d'espionnage !

-Peu importe, moi j'y vais. conclut-il. "

Tapissés dans l'ombre du long couloir, Eren et Jean se disputaient silencieusement pour savoir lequel des deux aurait le droit de voir à travers le trou de serrure.

Quant à Mikasa, elle sentit son coeur se nouer avant d'avoir lâché ses premiers mots.

"Je t'écoute. s'impatienta Levi.

-Vous le savez déjà. Je veux reprendre les entraînements.

-Ah quoi bon ? Le résultat sera le même, tu ne seras toujours pas concentrée. J'ai eu tort de te raconter mon passé, ça n'a fait que te déstabiliser davantage.

-Ce n'est pas votre passé qui m'a déconcentré. Enfin je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que... j'ai voulu... rien qu'une fois... ne pas me battre contre vous, vous laissez une chance.

-Une chance ? Mikasa, de quoi tu parles ?

-Je ne vous ai jamais apprécié ! J'ai même pensé plusieurs fois vous faire la même chose que vous aviez faite à Eren au tribunal ! J'ai pensé vous battre plus d'une fois ou encore vous laisser être dévoré par un titan ! s'énerva Mikasa.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive pour me dire tout ça aujourd'hui ?! Tu crois que je ne le savais pas. s'écria-t-il en la prenant par le cou. "

Il la plaqua violemment contre le mur et elle ne fit pas un geste pour se débattre.

"Eh bien Caporal, vous avez décidé de me faire mal ? Faire mal à quelqu'un de votre famille, c'est ça que vous voulez ?

-Tu te crois peut-être en position de force. Tu me vois comme un monstre n'est-ce pas ? C'est l'image que tu as de moi. Pourtant, nous ne sommes pas si différents, Mikasa.

-En effet. A la différence que moi j'assume. Malgré mon passé, les nombreux morts, je continue d'aimer Eren et tous mes amis. Je voulais vous laisser une chance de me connaître, de connaître un seul membre de votre famille, j'en avais assez de vouloir me mesurer à vous, mais je n'ai jamais pensé arrêter les entraînements. Et surtout, je ne pensais pas que ces choses-là me déconcentreraient à ce point.

-Formidable, je comprends mieux maintenant, je te faisais peine à voir, tu essayais de te rapprocher de moi et me faire comprendre que je devais me montrer plus aimable, me faire des amis, que c'est beau. se moqua-t-il d'un ton ironique.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute ! s'indigna-t-elle.

-Je dois avouer que tu es une gamine incroyable Mikasa. "

Il la lâcha subitement et elle resta contre le mur, à fixer les yeux de son supérieur. Levi était beaucoup plus petit qu'elle mais il possédait un comportement des plus imposants. Mikasa était assez surprise de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu échangé en peu de temps.

Elle soupira longuement puis se dirigea vers la porte. Eren et Jean eurent un mouvement de recul puis elle s'arrêta soudainement. Levi lui aggripait la main. Il l'attira contre lui avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. L'instant ne dura que très peu de temps. Mikasa ne comprenait pas assez pour réagir. Elle observait son Caporal qui recula lentement avant de se diriger vers la porte à son tour.

"Que ce soit la dernière fois que tu me parles comme ça, Mikasa. ordonna-t-il. "

Il saisit la poignée de la porte tandis qu'Eren et Jean partirent à toute vitesse à l'autre bout du couloir. Essoufflés, ils se regardaient en se mordant la lèvre. Armin arriva, accompagné de son sourire amical et articula :

"Vous êtes sûrs que tout va bien ? Eren, je savais que le jour de ménage te faisait peur, mais toi Jean, je n'étais pas au courant.

-Ce n'est pas ça. C'est Mikasa, je l'ai vu très distinctement, j'en suis sûr, elle a embrassé le Caporal-chef Levi et...

-Je ne fais pas le poids face à lui ! Au début, ils ne faisaient que se crier dessus, comment ils ont pu en arriver là ? coupa Jean.

-Attendez, vous parlez trop vite. Réfléchissez, Mikasa ne le supporte pas, c'est impossible. rajouta Armin.

-C'est peut-être lui qui l'a embrassé de son plein gré mais ça revient au même...

-C'est trop d'émotions ! s'exclama Jean en quittant le couloir. "

En regardant Jean courir dans les couloirs, ils reprirent leur conversation :

"Au moins maintenant tu en es sûr, Mikasa et le Caporal ont amélioré leur relation. plaisanta Armin.

-Non, je ne peux pas le croire, pourquoi tu ne te mets pas dans tous tes états comme moi Armin ? Tu t'en fiches ? le questionna Eren.

-Pas du tout. Mais ça reste sa vie, tu ne peux rien contrôler... Eren... Tu peux me le dire ici et maintenant, tu aimes Mikasa ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non !

-Eren, il n'y a que cette explication à ton comportement.

-Armin, tu n'as pas bien compris... Ce n'est pas elle que j'aime. C'est lui. "


End file.
